Les joies du Net
by Lady-Disaster
Summary: Et si Giles avait apprit à Spike à se servir d'internet ?


Seuls Valentine, Lollie et l'histoire m'appartiennent !

Les joies du net

_ Lollie ? s'écria une voix chaude et masculine à travers tout l'appartement.

_ Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu te rappelle de la soirée de vendredi ?

_ Euh ... Oui pourquoi ? s'enquit Lollie, l'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

_ Comme ça. C'était une soirée pyjama ou un truc dans le genre, c'est ça ?

_ Euh ... Oui oui ! Enfin plus un truc dans le genre puisque Spike est resté.

_ Ok. Dit, c'était pas son anniversaire le mois dernier ?

_ A Spike ? Non je crois pas.

_ Mais non, Val' !

_ Ah oui, si ! Pou ... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_ Comme ça. répondit l'homme, faisant une pause de dix minutes avant de reprendre son interrogatoire. Annia et Buffy étaient à cette soirée ?

_ Bah ... Oui. Et Willow aussi.

_ WILl ... Oh mon Dieu. Euhm ... Et bien, vous avez dû vous ... Cordélia aussi était là ?

_ Euh ... Oui. Mais elle est partie dans la soirée avec Wesley.

_ Ah. Ok ... Et euhm ... Vous ... Vous avez bu ? Enfin, vous avez du boire pendant la soirée, non ?

_ Ben ... Un peu. On a évité devant Annia, mais bon, on fêtait tout de même les fiançailles de Buffy et Riley.

_ Ah d'accord. Et ... Spike, il a fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

_ Oh on ne l'a pas trop vu. Figure toi qu'il c'est découvert une admiration sans borne aux photographies. C'est depuis qu'on a offert l'appareil photo à Val. Il a passé la soirée dans sa chambre noire à développer des clichés de sa chérie.

_ Mais je croyais qu'elle detestait poser. Non ?

_ Il lui demande pas vraiment son avis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est Spike !

_ Oui. Elle doit nous en vouloir, et s'en vouloir aussi de lui avoir apprit à s'en servir.

_ Non. Elle en veut à Giles d'avoir apprit à se servir d'un ordinateur pour impressionner Jenny, et d'ensuite avoir montré à Spike comment mettre des photos sur le net. Et de lui avoir donné le numéro de la hotline. Il doit être l'auteur de la moitié des perles qu'ils publient chaque mois.

_ Il va finir par faire bronzette au soleil s'il continu.

_ Pas sûr. Mais peut-être. Elle aurait du lui expliquer, et elle le sait.

_ hm ... Lollie ? Est-ce que tu peux passer s'il te plait ? J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tes fesses se retrouvent dans ma boite mail. Et surtout, comment as-tu pu laisser Valentine t'écrire autant d'insanitées dessus sans que tu ne l'en empêche ?

_ HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que ...

La rouquine s'engouffra rapidement dans le bureau, ses yeux exorbités se posant sur une série de photos qui avaient dû être prises durant la soirée précédente. Plus elles défilaient, plus les poses étaient aguicheuses et les yeux vitreux, et moins les vêtements étaient présents ... Etrangement, Valentine n'était pas le sujet favoris du photographe dans ces moments.

Sur la dernière photo, nos alcooliques avaient du tomber sur une malle de déguisements pour enfants de Val puisque l'on y voyait une Jasmine en pantacourt et haut dégraffé, une Cendrillon presque ettoufée, une Blanche-Neige boudinée (Et oui Annia, à 3 mois du thèrme, on ne tente pas de rentrer dans une robe taille 12 ans ... Non pleure pas ma chérie, tu es belle comme ça, je te le jure !), une Ariel en mini-mini-robe rose (Valentine va pêter un cable en se voyant comme ça !) et une Alice en sous-vêtements

_ Super sexy le bloomer et le corset sur la chemise à col ... Je te le jure !

_ Spike ... Tu va payer ! Je vais t'attacher à la cave, te castrer, te démembrer, t'éviscerer et ... Et ... Te décoiffer ton brushing gélifié ! Et puis ensuite ...

Le petit Plop caractérisant l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail détourna le pauvre Angel de la folie meurtrière de sa petite amie, et après l'avoir ouvert, il éclata de rire.

_ T'es pas obligé de te moquer ... lui lança la rouquine de mauvaise humeur.

Mais en voyant que son chéri regardait à nouveau l'écran de l'ordinateur, Lollie tourna à son tour son regard vers ce qui avait déclanché l'hilarité d'Angel. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se dit que, oui, il pouvait bien rire.

La photo montrait un Spike chauve, pleurant en tenant ses cheveux contre son coeur, ainsi que Valentine avec un sourire à glacer le sang du monstre le plus horrifiant qui existe à Sunnydale en face du miroir, un appareil photo à la main.

FIN


End file.
